


Fancing You

by PrincesaPetalito



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Alpha Francis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Arnoldo, Other, lol, was supposed to be porn but I ramble too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/pseuds/PrincesaPetalito
Summary: The Grand Chef Arnoldo was somehow able to keep his true dynamic a secret for over 30 years as direct consequence of a past trauma,not even his loyal,teenaged waiter and assistant in the kitchen,Francis knew about it,until one faithful day.....that will bring to light many more secrets about the unconventional duo's odd relationship.
Relationships: Arnoldo/Francis (Junior Express)
Kudos: 2





	Fancing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another two-parter,I don't even know what to say at this point, it's not like anyone but me cares about these anymore.  
> Anyways,an A/B/O AU it's something I've always wanted to try but didn't really know how to approach it.  
> For the record,I still don't,but I tried anyway.
> 
> And hooray for Junior Express on Disney Plus LA 👋👋👋 I'll be there to pay like the complete idiot I am.

Today was the usual,Arnoldo is unreasonsbly desperate to get to a very specific location and furiously refuses to explain why,Lila adamantly insists it's impossible,it's too far from their original route and they won't get to the Concert in time if they stop there or anywhere else,for that matter.

Everyone knows Lila is obviously right as always but no one wants to get the Grand Chef Arnoldo even angrier (or more _sensitive_ ) than he already usually is so that leaves the poor waiter Francis stuck in an awkward position between the two strong,bull-headed individuals who pretty much dictate everything that goes on in the monorail,without neither side giving in and it's predictably driving the charming,young assistant and Captain Topa insane.

Just your regular day,really.

Except something feels _different_ about today,something feels....strangely odd.Arnoldo is stubborn, _sure_ ,but he _has been_ looking and acting weirdly distracted,agitated,jumpy,jittery,even more than the usual and somewhat uncomfortable and restless for most of the day.

If only the beyond distressed older man would simply tell his loyal mentee what's really bothering him and why he needs to stop at that place so badly,perhaps Francis could try to reason with Lila a little better that way.

After all,the responsible,curly-haired apprentice has been by his hot-tempered,Italian Chef's side since he was only 11 years old,both have been touring with Topa y Los Rulos aboard the colorful monorail for the past 3 years or so,Francis is now a very handsome,soft-bodied 16 year-old,Arnoldo at 45 is still just as big and gorgeous as the time the teen waiter first met the prideful man.

The charming,aspiring magician with stunning,raven curls likes to think he knows his Boss well enough by now,knows his moods,knows his temper,all his habits,everything about his strong and rather excentric personality and his very expressive body language,Francis finds even hard to believe the overweight,older man's dynamic is 'merely' a Beta if the young apprentice with bright,olive green eyes is really honest to himself.

Arnoldo's possessiveness,eagerness,extremely demanding and stubborn nature perfectly matches those of a very strong,high level Alpha,matches those of... _Lila_ in fact,the Grand Chef has no problem or even slightly hesitates to see eye to eye with the fierce,fiery red-haired woman and Francis could never fathom in his entire lifetime (no matter how short it really still is) that a regular Beta (the possibility of the handsome,Italian Chef being an _Omega_ is out of discussion altogether) would face an Alpha so fearlessly and upfront like this.

Betas are supposed to be born natural helpers,they are supposed to be hyper empathetic of others and not think of themselves much,both Harmony and Melody are betas and they're the best at what they do (granted Melody can be a little narcisistic at times),they are supposed to have this _intelligence_ ,this insight that allows them to see and attend precisely to the needs of everyone else around them.

Topa is also a Beta,it makes plenty of sense for him to be,really,even if he's technically a _leader_ ,something the curly-haired teen learned very early in life that only Alphas should have the right to be.

Before Francis came to the monorail he thought he would never see 'insignificant' little Betas like the Captain,leading and giving out orders to strong Alphas such as Lila,Rolando,Carlos or Natalio whose could easily overpower them (or Omegas having important roles or any roles at all that had nothing to do with mating and having babies) but this place was full of many surprises and the talented waiter had a lot to learn with this crew,they were nothing like the conservative people from back home,in the small town the raven-haired boy with a beautiful,gap-toothed smile used to live in.

For a long time,Francis and his family thought he himself would turn out to be nothing but a regular Beta as well,exactly for the same reasons listed above or _even_ an Omega due to his seemingly very introverted,docile and submissive nature,his parents went so far as already finding 'ideal' Alpha mates for him early on,the talented,aspiring magician obviously didn't like any of that at all.

The mere idea of living bound to another person he doesn't love and just having their babies over and over as his only purpose for the rest of his life didn't sound appealing in any way whatsoever to a ten year old Francis.

It sounded utterly terrifying,honestly,he had so many dreams of his own,so much he wanted to do before his life would inevitably be owned by some Alpha he never got to know well,it didn't sound fair to give up his aspirations for _anyone_ altogether.

The very shy,responsible little boy would have never guessed those thoughts would change drastically not long after once he first laid big,dark,innocent olive green eyes on a loud,flamboyant,ill-tempered,Italian Grand Chef whose had a hipnotizing sway to his steps and was nearly 30 years older than him,Francis found himself shamefully worshipping the ground the overdramatic man walked on by just hearing his name being proclaimed by the large man's raspy,huskily sensual voice for the very first time.

It was only at 15 years old,a handful of years later that Francis' dynamic finally presented and the result meant his parents and other people from back home were all actually very _very_ wrong about his 'true' nature,to their credit,he was quite surprised as well when he got his first rut thus realizing he was,in fact,an _Alpha_ himself.

As far as the teen waiter knows,there are only two Omegas at the monorail,Doris and Rulo Ricardo,their scent is usually intoxicatingly wonderful and nearly Irresistible when they're in heat and last year was the first time the raven-haired boy was able to catch their sweet,delicious smell.

Doris smells like roses and exotic spices,it's absolutely amazing but she already has her Alpha,Josefina.Not that Francis ever saw their clothes designer that way but the urges were wildly strong regardless, _especially_ for someone as young as him,his hormones and pheromones were absolutely merciless during his rut,the raven-haired teen couldn't bring himself to think of anything else but sex and shoving his own babies into someone those days,didn't matter who.

No wonder so many Omegas come out later in life,claiming they were raped several times in their lives by merciless strange Alphas who 'couldn't' control themselves,now Francis finally understands,now he _knows_ it takes a huge amount of self-control for an alpha not to succumb to their most animalistic and primal urges,despite no romantic feelings involved.

Because nothing actually _justifies_ it,the teen apprentice would _never_ dare to hurt his friends and crewmembers or anyone else for that matter,if he could keep it in his pants and patiently wait until he found a mate,so could all the other Alphas.

Ricardo smells like fresh raspberries and oranges,the poor thing was a terrified little mess when his own heat first arrived at the age of 14,both Alphas _and_ his brothers,Carlos and Rolando fighting tooth and nail to see who would mate with the younger,naive Rulo and claim him first didn't help the situation one bit.

Carlos rightfully won,considering that the brunet guitarrist had already tried to violently force himself on a beyond horrified teen bassist,the tall,purple-clad drummer took over and quickly marked his scared,little baby brother before the damage to their naive boy's psyche (and physical body) was truly irreversible.

That left Francis without a mate for the time being,not that he had any interest on either of the ones aboard,no matter how attractive they were or how sweet their scent was,they were both already mated and claimed anyway besides the curly-haired,aspiring magician really only had his mind set on one particular,incredibly handsome,mustached man,the boy felt like a foolish,hopelesss romantic,but it was true.

Arnoldo is short in height,charming and insanely gorgeous regardless,with captivating,wonderful,deep jade black eyes,long lashes,delicate pink lips and smooth,wavy,long,golden browm strands of hair,shapely circular,soft,stout,abundant and plump figure that Francis dreamed of never letting go every night,the mere thought of the large man's heavenly luscious body alone was enough to get the raven-haired teen through the worse days of his rut.

Big,fat,flabby,round all over with sexy,wide,child-bearing hips,slim waist,deliciously meaty thighs,two gorgeously large,pudgy globes as breasts and another generously large,soft and flaccid pair composing his bottom.If Francis didn't know any better,he would mistakenly say for sure that his beautiful,experienced Boss undoubtedly had the perfect body of a very fertile,breeding Omega.

Absolutely breathtakingly stunning,even way in his 40s and far past what was supposed to be his prime.

No matter how impossible it really was that the stubborn Grand Chef would ever want _anything_ to do with Francis anyway,a young rookie who never does anything right by his eyes.

By the end of the day,it was nothing but a stupid little crush on his impossibly hot mentor that would _have_ to go away eventually.

Francis sighed wearily to himself,taking one more genuinely worried glance at a very fidgety,distressed Italian brunet who had tears brimming at the corners of his gorgeous,dark eyes and still seemed to be cursing at Lila for not bowing to his every wish and command,the beads of sweat were noticeable over the round edges of the older man's soft,tanned,chubby cheeks,when his moistened,thick hands weren't drying his face with a towel for the hundreth time in the past 10 minutes,he was painfully clenching them into fists or anxiously clawing at the yellow table before them,completely unable to focus on any work whatsoever,the young apprentice bit his lip and nervously tried to keep slicing the apples in front of him as the larger man (whose body was trembling like a leaf by now) told his loyal assistant in a hoarse,restrained,rushed voice to go and clean the tables at the dining car outside.

Which... did not make _any sense_ at all,Francis had _just_ finished doing that chore 30 minutes ago,still the talented waiter was quite forcefully pushed out the double doors despite his avid protests and concerned remarks towards his beloved Boss whose was visibly in great agony right now yet determinedly refused any help.

The curly-haired teen huffed,reluctantly getting a hold of a blue towel and starting to scrub the round,hard surface under him with more brutal force than strictly necessary,if only to distract his ever racing,deeply worried mind.

His Arnoldo was starting to show....strange signs.

Not just _any_ strange signs,for that matter,Francis had oddly been able to feel not _just_ angry but fairly strong,beyond stressed and scared pheromones coming off of his Grand Chef,something the aspiring magician had never been allowed to pick up on the older,overweight man before now.....

For any other Alpha,these would have been very obvious and clear indications of an Omega at the very early stages of their heat,their overwhelming,sickeningly sweet scent would be next,then they would start feeling feverish,getting cramps on their lower stomach and producing slick.

At least,according to the talented,young apprentice's heavy research from back in the day.

But this is different,this is _ARNOLDO_ ,el Gran Cocinero,in Francis' mind it doesn't make any logical sense for the short-tempered Chef to be an _Omega_ ,no omega should have this strong,explosive,loud,stubborn and demanding personality,they were supposed to be docile and submissive by nature.....

The raven-haired boy's mouth and green eyes opened wide in realization.... _Doris_.

_Doris_ is an Omega,her personality and the Grand Chef's are so alike,they might as well be father and daughter honestly.

The young waiter researched a lot back when his parents first thought _he_ would present as an omega,nothing seemed to add up until now.

Then again,the raven-haired teen had unlearned _a lot_ of those old sayings,traditions,rules and what behavior was expected from person to person based off of their dynamic before and after they presented by just observing the monorail's crew alone.

Or even.... Observing _Arnoldo and himself_ alone,the charming,helpful waiter is definitely not your usual "strong,dominant" Alpha and the prestigious,Italian Chef is anything but your average "obedient,compliant" little Omega that's for sure, these were nothing by titles when it comes to it.

Francis pointedly fixes the napkin holder even though it was already perfectly in place before and blows air through his nose in clear exasperation,he can't help but feel a little hurt by the whole situation at hand,the teen assistant likes to think he has been really close to his hot-tempered Boss all these years,always loyal,always there for the much older man whenever the stubborn,Italian brunet needed him most.

Arnoldo would have trusted and confided in his talented mentee eventually,if he was to be secretly an Omega,right?

.....Right? 

Francis swears he wouldn't tell a soul.

... Well, _almost_ no soul,Harmony is his best friend also there's no lying to Lila,maybe she would tell the Captain only but no one _else_ would have to know.... Right? It's none of their business regardless.

_Right?!_

Omegas technically aren't supposed to work 'real jobs' so having Ricardo and Doris here at Junior Express was already a huge exception on it's own since their 'nature' indicates they were only meant to be constantly bearing pups and caring for them safely at home while their Alphas breed them with another litter over and over for the rest of their lives.

But that wasn't _fair_ ,Omegas are _people_ too,with their own dreams,passions and aspirations and should be treated as such-

It hit Francis like a firetruck mid-thought,his legs and arms were instantly wobbly and shaky like jello,the young waiter tried his best to support his pale,soft body against the table in front of him due to the sudden,extremely overwhelming sensation that was quickly taking over but it only made the curly-haired boy very light-headed,dizzy and.... immediately rock hard.

**_His_** scent was heavenly,composed of strawberries and cinnamon powder,if Francis wasn't already madly in love with the short,large,incredibly handsome man,he would _absolutely_ be now,this was the most wonderful smell to ever invade the teen apprentice's nostrils.

Arnoldo is _indeed_ an Omega,has been _all along._ Francis can barely grasp his head around the idea,especially with his mind foggy and hazy like this.

The aspiring magician finds himself instinctively (quite literally this time) running back towards the kitchen,now fully able to sense his beloved Italian Chef's increasing pain,anguish and distress as if it was his very own,even if they're not mated or bound to each other,it's more than obvious the reason why Arnoldo sent his loyal apprentice outside in the first place.

Not that it would help much,the entire crew must have caught on to the enchanting,enticing,nearly intoxicating scent of the older,terrified Omega by now.

The short,talented assistant can't help but briefly wonder if his stubborn,hot-tempered Grand Chef would ever even _allow_ him to get close enough to bite and claim the short,stout,Italian brunet.

It all sounds ludicrous,honestly,completely out of question, _especially_ considering that the large,mustached man didn't even _want_ Francis to know he is an omega to begin with.

And yet....

Once inside,the raven-haired,charming waiter's heart beat impossibly faster as he easily spotted a teary-eyed,visibly troubled Arnoldo.Round,taut and heavy body leaning weakly against the small Island by the center of the rather small room.

Head down,curling in on himself in a similar manner to what Francis would usually do,clutching with great difficulty to his lower stomach over his large,wine-colored apron with one big,quivering hand,other hand struggling to support his trembling,hefty body against the yellow surface behind him.

Not really daring to look up once his fairly fuzzy mind finally focused enough away from the intense pain he was currently going through to smell and quickly identify the Teenage Alpha's presence close by,managing only a deeply agonized whimper and a clear sign for the much younger man to keep a safe distance.

The charming,curly-haired teen smells heavily of sweet vanilla and cherries,that,followed by the deeply worried and overprotective pheromones coming off of him are nearly overwhelming and it kind of only makes things so much worse for the older,Italian Chef due to his damned omega instincts which kicked back full force after being dormant for literal decades.

_Regular_ Francis has always been caring,attentive,responsible,loyal,pliant and selfless....

Yet an _Alpha_ Francis upon realizing that his Boss and Mentor is actually nothing but some worthless,low-ranked little Omega whose he should not have been obligated to take orders or lessons from this entire time?

Now _that's_ unpredictable,who knows what he can do?!

For their own safety,the boy can't be anywhere near his sensitive Chef until all this is over,it's already bad enough that he (and probably the entire monorail by now) _knows_.

Arnoldo may as well quit his job after all this humiliation,he has no choice really,he won't be able to face any of these people ever again in his life,he's doomed.

To think the handsome,large man with light brown hair only hid his 'true nature' all this time in order to be able to follow his dreams and make a career for himself without being tied and held back by his 'duties and obligations' as a mere,good for nothing Omega.

Now it's all gone downhill in a matter of minutes.

Francis bit his bottom lip hard,fighting back tears of his own,feeling beyond helpless in this unparalleled situation,stiff hands hovering inches away from the afflicted,older man's meaty shoulders,feeling unable to do anything if his despairing,brunet Boss won't allow him.Arnoldo still refused to so much as glance in his direction or acknowledge the younger man's presence altogether,half of his round,tanned face covered by his Chef Hat,it was very... frustrating to say the least.

Ever since the young,charming,curly-haired apprentice met his prestigious,overweight mentor over 5 years ago...as a strong,determined,prideful and imposing man .....

Francis never _ever_ thought even in a million years that he would get to see with his own very shocked,bright eyes that very same man in a deeply vulnerable position such as this.

"Arnoldo! Arnoldo, _please_ ,let me help you,sir,I can-" Francis started in a pleading,almost panicked tone of voice,immediately afraid Harmony might come bursting in prompted by the word "help" yet the stubborn older man wouldn't let the concerned,profoundly nervous boy finish his extremely distraught sentence anyway.

"NO!!!! DON'T YOU _DARE_ TOUCH ME,FRANCIS! YOU'RE AN **_ALPHA_**!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!! PER FAVORE.... " The Italian Chef found himself instantly shouting at the top of his lungs,hoarse voice weakening considerably by the end as he started breathing heavily,the tears that he had tried so hard to keep at bay now streaming freely down his reddened,round cheeks.

Mercilessly shoving the young,helpful waiter away from him,the raven-haired boy had felt so startled and unnerved,he hadn't even needed to be pushed,he had nearly jumped out of his skin on his own due to the other man's sudden,unprompted outburst.

"Arnoldo-" Francis tried for an even,calm tone of voice despite his deep worry and anxiety seeping through,daring to cautiously step a little bit closer into his Grand Chef's space,incredibly tempted to touch and embrace his beyond distressed omega Boss and assure him everything will be fine.

The older of the two was sweating profusely,his burly,weighty,rotund body shaking violently,his sickeningly sweet scent getting stronger by the second,the aspiring magician needed to do _something_ and fast before another Alpha shows up,obviously attracted by the overpowering smell and makes matters much worse.

"Listen Francis,I gotta go,I-I don't feel very well... I might be gone for a couple hours... Or m-more. _Please_ ,don't follow me,you need to stay and finish cooking lunch anyway." The Grand Chef Arnoldo stuttered out in an eerily low,barely audible tone of voice,rushing rapidly through his words and bowing his head even further,silently cursing his now prominent omega instincts for making him feel so uncharacteristically guilty (and honestly very afraid) for yelling at his ever loyal (Alpha) waiter.

The ill-tempered,Italian Chef is definitely not feeling like himself at the moment and he needs to fix this mess as soon as possible.

The problem is that,without his once ever present supressants and scent blockers,he has absolutely no clue anymore.

"But Arnoldo,wait!!!! You're in h-"

As Francis' fruitless pleas echoed through the small room,the pained,tormented older man was already long gone.

"Ooooo somebody's in heat!!! They smell fascinating!!!!"

"Nice!!!! Is it you,Franciscocho,hm?!"

"This scent is new and does not come from Francis,who is it then??"

"I'm so... _so_ sorry,Francis,I tried to hold them back for as long as I could but...."

Natalio,Rulo Rolando,Lila and Harmony burst through the kitchen all at once and speaking at the same time,expressing a rather distinct range of emotions the very second Arnoldo fled the scene.

Aside from the purple-clad,helpful Beta girl,who looked genuinely concerned about the whole situation,the others' curious,hungry Alpha scents were starting to get heavy and palpable in the air upon sensing a 'fresh new prey' in the area,that fact did not make the talented waiter happy at all.

Doesn't take a genius to realize that the prestigious,sensitive Grand Chef has been on supressants and scent blockers for a really _really_ long time,accumulating heat cycles for many years which only made his current heat scent that much stronger and nearly impossible to resist,almost as if the mustached brunet was a virgin again,going through this incredibly agonizing process for the very first time.

The timid,raven-haired teen naturally felt in charge of keeping the older,burly man he loved safe,Francis pointedly fixed the yellow towel on his arm,decidedly pulling harshly at it,inhaling and exhaling sharply through his nose,olive eyes bulging out in an astronomical level of raw anger and possessiveness he had never felt nor experienced before,the primal urge to help and protect a deeply loved one in need,his _Omega_... No.

His _Arnoldo_ ,his beloved Mentor,his greatest Inspiration,these people were the _real_ reason he ran,they severely scared him.

Francis has no time for this,he needs to go back and attend to his Italian Boss whose evidently frightened and anxious pheromones were still all over the place just like his intoxicatingly sweet scent.

_God_ ,Arnoldo really was irresistible in every single way,it wasn't fair.

"No! No! **_Stop_**! Thank you,Harmony,it's okay... And _you_ ,Rulo Rolando,you know _very_ well that I'm not an Omega....Now get out! All of you! _None_ of you is allowed to get anywhere near him! You might hurt him!" Francis quite literally growled and sneered the wildly enraged words out at his unwelcomed visitors,thin,pale hands balled into fists at his sides,his usually charming teeth with a gap in the middle now looked terrifyingly menacing for the very first time as the aspiring magician grit and bared them,fresh fire blazing in his warm,olive gaze.

Nobody had ever seen the usually shy,submissive,responsible waiter looking this intimidatingly threatening before,the curly-haired boy had jumped forward in a ferociously animalistic manner,growling even louder,which effectively made everyone else in the room involuntarily step backwards,even the mostly harmless,brunet beta present rightfully felt a little bit fearful at her best friend's clearly unnatural display.

"Francis..... Is it Topa?....." questioned a genuinely worried and aprehensive Lila (worried for her Captain,of course),cautiously stepping towards a feral looking young waiter whom only appeared confused and ready to leave (or attack them) at any moment.

Lila wasn't _exactly_ afraid of Francis but if there's someone who knows what Alphas are truly capable of doing to protect their precious,treasured partners/pups and keep them safe,it's her.

The fierce,red-haired woman _has_ seen the talented,teen apprentice at his most feral before,over food no less, _twice,_ in fact.

She doesn't even want to stop and think of what the raven-haired boy is able to do if someone so much as threatens to harm the overworked boy's beyond distressed Omega (whomever it is) in this state.

"No,why would it- Nevermind... Just... leave,please,all of you!!! I gotta go!!! He _really_ needs me right now,okay? Excuuuse me..." an abrupt,intense pain seemed to hit Francis like a train all of a sudden,making his whole body shudder,his sharp expression softening considerably,thick brows knitted together and tears running down his face,his soft,handsome features no longer angry and wild but frightful,preoccupied and vigilant instead as the talented,aspiring magician turned away.

Realization finally hit Lila like a ton of bricks as Francis glanced with pleading green eyes at the small group one last time before quickly running after his clearly afflicted Omega,her own bright blue eyes growing impossibly wide,well manicured,slim and elegant fingers covering her red lips in utter shock with herself for not seeing it sooner, _of course_.

"It's _Arnoldo_ ,I can't believe this... How come I never noticed,I mean he is _sensitive_ ,that's his whole ordeal..."

"Arnoldazo???!!! Ewww,I'm outta here,you can have him."

"Who's Arnoldo?"

With that,the four left the small,yellow kitchen,shaking their heads and rolling their eyes exasperatedly at an usually clueless yet ever enthusiastic Natalio.

Harmony discreetly lagging behind the group.The young,peaceful teen had the nagging feeling that the hard-working,raven-haired waiter would still need her close by.

* * *

"ARNOLDOOOO!!! ARNOLDO! Talk to me,sir! I...." Francis frantically ran almost aimlessly throughout the monorail,blindly following his beloved Chef's intoxicatingly sweet scent until he finally reached their shared bunkroom,that's when the charming,curly-haired waiter heard it,low,quiet,anguished... and heartbreakingly miserable.

Small,consecutive little sobs that didn't come from too far,the sound alone accompanied by the sad,melancholic and terrified strong pheromones in the air were enough to shatter the teen assistant's young heart into a tiny million pieces.

All those feelings greatly overpowered the short,selfless mentee's arousal at the moment and the boy with black,gelled curls for hair understood less and less how other Alphas like himself out there had any nerve or courage at all to just go and mate with frightened,hurt,innocent omegas like this against their will.

The only thing that's going through Francis' mind right now is to do everything in his power to make sure his hot-tempered,stubborn,Grand Chef will be okay.

Don't they feel their omega's pain? Don't they feel their misery and suffering like he's feeling right this instant? Are they really this _cruel_ and just don't care?

Apparently....

Unfortunately,yes.

Francis can just tell there is a very deep meaning to Arnoldo's reasoning as to why the older,overweight man violently refused to let anyone around him (including his loyal apprentice and closest friend for years) know his true dynamic.Just the mere idea of the very real possibility that the prestigious,Italian Chef _may_ have been severely harmed or even... _violated_ in the past by some vicious,uncaring,cruel Alpha (or several of them) makes the lovable,aspiring magician's blood boil hotter than lava.

Arnoldo may not be the kindest Boss or the easiest person to deal with in the world but neither he or anyone else,for that matter,deserves to go through such a traumatizing experience in their lives and half an hour ago,this was the type of situation Francis had never even thought to consider as a real occurrence that could have happened to his beyond handsome,prideful (Omega) Boss.

Now? Now _literally anything_ is possible.

"Arnoldo? May I come in,sir?" the talented,young assistant cautiously,timidly queried,clear aprehension in his tone of voice,slightly trembling hand clutching to their private bathroom's door for dear life as the responsible,attentive boy slid it gently to the side as to not startle the desolate,older man and increase his pain and fear even further.

Francis bit his bottom lip nervously,gasping softly then breathing in slowly upon the meager,sorry,dejected display of his desperate,troubled,aching,large Boss whose seemed to be hugging his bulky,plump body to himself,crying and whimpering quietly in their bathtub as freezing cold water hit the hairy,flabby back of his voluptuous,tanned,abundantly fat body mercilessly while he faced the other way towards the large window above.

Arnoldo knew very well without having to look back that _his_ Francis was here,he also knew his attentive,loyal apprentice would come after him no matter what despite the older's clear demands for him not to,sometimes the aspiring magician could be as stubborn and strong-headed as the currently distressed brunet himself is,it makes the Grand Chef feel very proud of his beautiful,kind boy for once.

Also the kid's overwhelmingly strong,fresh,teenaged Alpha scent is unmistakable and downright addictive,if the short,generously large,Italian man wasn't already madly in love with this boy for years,he would be now.The caring,anxious yet loving and worried pheromones coming off of the raven-haired teen helped wonders to his own agitated nerves too.

This kid is just too goddamn _cute_ for his own good.

It was very shameful,really,to fall so thoroughly and profoundly for your sweet,lovable,wide-eyed,little teenage pupil whom also turned out to be,of course,a high-ranked _Alpha_ of all things.

As if Arnoldo didn't already feel humiliated and miserable about his own biological dynamic enough.

Francis should have _never_ known,if anything he should forget any of this even happened the second his Chef's heat is done with so Arnoldo could go back to taking this awfully embarassing,life-destroying secret to his very grave.

Even the stubborn,prideful man himself knew for a fact it was foolish to even think either of them would easily be able to forget about any of this and simply go 'back to normal' after it's all over.

Still a beyond desolate,hopeless,middle-aged man can dream,now,can't he? 

"No,Francis,go away! I don't want you to see me like this." the Italian Chef protested meekly,his hefty,feverishly hot body shrinking in on itself even further away and shivering violently under the unapologetically agonizing stream of water dripping ferociously down on him.

Francis licked the inside of his pale,chubby cheeks,quickly fixing his yellow towel in place and swiftly closing the door in front of himself,leaving his beloved,sensitive Boss alone with his plight once again.Arnoldo unwisely thought he would feel relieved that his remarkable apprentice had actually _followed_ through with his ill-advised orders this time and left without a word,he didn't.

The charming,aspiring magician bowed his head discreetly,smirking knowingly to himself,he could sense in the air how disappointed and distraught his prideful Chef was feeling upon the teen's sudden absence despite the other's command telling him to do exactly that but the young assistant didn't plan to stay away for very long actually.

Even if the sweet,talented waiter didn't know this one very vital detail about his hot-tempered Mentor's life up until this point,the kind,curly-haired boy still likes to think he knows the much older,mustached man pretty well regardless.

Francis wasted no time,promptly calling Harmony to prepare something akin to a nest on the floor for Arnoldo in the middle of their bunkroom where the older,burly man could safely and comfortably lay and rest without all the hussle of having to climb up his top bunk in this very vulnerable state.

The helpful,brunet teen with bright caramel eyes had showed up instantly as if from thin air,smirking smugly,playfully winking at her best friend as she began her work by swiftly taking the Italian Chef's many plush treats off of his top bunk to start on the 'nest',Francis shook his head and rolled his eyes half-heartedly,Arnoldo doesn't _even_ want to let the attentive,skilled waiter see him naked,even less allow him to mate with the older,ill-tempered man.

Francis expertedly untied his own wine-colored apron,taking off his yellow towel in the process as well,quickly excusing himself as he immediately ran back inside the bathroom where his depressed,Omega Boss remained wallowing in his own despair,now succesfully startling the sensitive man out of his melancholic reverie without really meaning to,the prestigious,Italian brunet's head turning abruptly in the boy's direction,deep,jade black eyes wide and watery,handsome,tanned and round features looking instantly horrified upon his beloved pupil's arrival.

The young,aspiring magician took several,cautious yet determined steps forward,chin up,breathing in sharply,rather nervously licking the inside of his cheeks and fidgeting quietly with his hands as his beloved Chef involuntarily cowered away,shrinking in on himself further upon hearing his talented apprentice's footsteps drawing closer and closer and his dominant scent getting stronger.

The older,Italian man was genuinely afraid of what his precious,curly-haired apprentice could do to him now that he finally _knew_ the real truth thus had the upper hand at last in this very unfortunate turn of events.

To the experienced,Grand Chef's great surprise though,his gorgeous mentee with olive eyes hastily dropped to his knees with a loud thud beside the bathtub,awkwardly clearing his throat and discreetly turning the knob of the showerhead to a much lower,more bearable,lukewarm temperature as he ultimately found some will to speak his mind to the man who's basically his hero.

"Listen Arnoldo,you took me under your wing and basically _raised_ me when I had no one else to turn to,I literally _owe_ my life to you and everything I am now and will become in the future it's all thanks to _you_.You're my biggest Inspiration,everything I know,I learned from you.I love you and greatly respect you as a professional,human being and Mentor figure." the raven-haired,charming waiter's voice came out restrained,choked out,cracked and laced with genuine sincerity and raw,deep emotion as the responsible boy tried his best to keep his tears at bay as he professed his unconditional devotion to the most important man in his life.

Not all of it was true _exactly_ ,but the basics were all there and the kid's heart was at the right place,the talented,aspiring magician continued without missing a beat,his dark green orbs fueled with fire and determination as he did since he appeared to succesfully catch his stubborn Boss' undivided attention,at least for the time being.

"So I literally do not care if you're naked and I care even less that you're an Omega,I can be 100% Professional about this if you wish me to,I won't touch a single strand of hair of yours if I'm not allowed to.I _may_ be an Alpha,yes but that does not mean I'm any less myself because of it,I'm still the loyal,responsible,attentive waiter,assistant and friend you already know for years and nothing can _ever_ change that." Francis sounded far from the fierce,decisive and unflinching tone of voice he first had in mind upon coming back here,trembling hands grabbing painfully tight to the edge of the tub as the much older of the two slowly,tentatively turned his head back in the direction of his talented,young assistant's,making eye contact with his loyal,raven-haired pupil,albeit still somewhat timid and fearful,for the first time ever since this entire conversation started.

The prideful,stubborn,mustached man remained embracing himself,large,fat arms obscuring only a portion of his huge,soft,heavy,aching,swelling breasts,they had definitely grown _massive_ ,pleasantly veiny and full of milk since this heat started,the younger of the two could clearly tell they had become quite sensitive too if the visibly pained,anguished frown adorning his Italian Boss' beyond handsome,round and chubby features were anything to go by.

It was an _incredibly_ lovely sight indeed,almost too distracting,if the talented,aspiring magician is truly honest to himself.

Yet Francis _had_ to remain firm and serious for the moment,it was the only way the hard-working assistant would be able to convey the security and deep trust he so desperately needed his Arnoldo to feel right now.

And _always_.

"So,please sir... _please_ ,let me help you." Francis pleaded with his wide,olive green eyes and the pure honesty in his childish-like voice,hesitantly reaching out a shaking hand to the place where both of the other man's thick,large hands lay on top of one another,anxiously tapping his tubby fingers over his monumentally enormous chest.

"What else could you possibly do to help such an old,worthless bitch in heat like me,huh,Francis? Oh _please_ ,leave me alone,I feel humiliated enough as it is..." Arnoldo declared on a rather cynical,dismissive manner,running a seemingly overdramatic thick hand through his silky,golden brown,wet locks,scoffing and looking away from his young mentee for good effect.

Letting his other tanned,flabby arm that was pretty much only covering his oversensitive,hard,brown nipples right now go limp by his side,fully exposing his abundant,shapely round,hairy,obese,corpulent,fleshy,pudgy,soft body,moving his hefty,robust frame slightly away from the curly-haired boy as well (or as much as he was able to move at the moment with all the weight) in what he genuinely thought to look graceful and elegant but actually only came off as awkward and clumsy at best with all that water splashing around him.

Francis couldn't help the small hint of a grin pulling at the corners of his thin lips at his Boss' apparent silly,stubborn display,he would have been pretty amused by his Grand Chef's rather childish antics if it wasn't painfully obvious how the older man was honestly believing those harsh,completely untrue words.

It was so very tempting to simply pull the stubborn,prideful,mustached brunet by his beefy shoulders and forcefully shake those ancient ideals out of his thick-skulled mind once and for all,they've definitely been rooted there for way too long already as it is.

"Arnoldo!!! I'm very sorry,sir but I cannot allow you speak of yourself this way!" the raven-haired,aspiring magician found himself snapping at the much older man,shouting involuntarily while banging his fists on the edge of the tub,immediately regretting even those small actions alone as the hard surface started to tremble horribly under his pained hands and consequently,his Italian Boss' heavy body.

Arnoldo hugged his burly figure tight to himself,cowering away from his overworked apprentice yet again,whimpering miserably,the smell of his scared,beyond anxious pheromones growing much stronger by the second and worrying Francis to no end,the Italian man looked but a shell of his usual demanding,overconfident,prideful self and it hurt the charming teen with olive eyes thoroughly as well,his stiff,pale,aprehensive hand inches away from the older's thick,soft arm,yearning to assure the other that he wasn't a real threat.

Not to his beloved Mentor,he wasn't.

To anyone else who dared to mess with his insanely endearing Omega Boss? That's another story.

Arnoldo glanced back curiously at his raven-haired pupil's nervous display mirroring his own,one thick eyebrow arched in slight amusement,he could tell by the talented,young boy's overwhelmingly strong scent that his hard-working,beautiful waiter was very frightened and anxious just as much as he himself was.

He was beyond surprised to realize that Francis' face actually showed no judgement,no prejudice,no disgust,his incredibly charming,expressive features only offered concern,warmth,obvious disstress aside from the pure,unabashed love and adoration that already resided there,his heavy scent indicated the same as well except with clear arousal addedd to it,Arnoldo couldn't help the small smirk playing at the corners of his juicy,pink lips upon finally noticing that.

His gorgeous,loyal waiter still _adores_ him and respects him no matter what,his words weren't empty and hollow,the boy had genuinely _meant_ them and that lifts such a huge invisible weight off of the experienced,Italian Chef's shoulders that the young,briggt-eyed teen probably had no idea it was even there in the first place.

Above all,his Francis made him feel safe,comfortable and at home,just like the stubborn,ill-tempered man always hoped he would yet rarely dared to dream it as a plausible reality.

Slowly,timidly,the prestigious Grand Chef moved gently forward,subconsciously allowing his young assistant to touch his tanned,heated,feverish skin which cooled down considerably upon impact with the teen Alpha's stiff,quivering palms,Francis let an unintentional,relieved sigh escape his thin lips,procceding to tenderly rub at the tense,fat surface under his weary,quavering fingers,their faces so close,their rapid,shaky breaths hot against one another,twin heartbeats almost beating out of their chests as they stared into each other's souls,jade black and olive green orbs conveying nothing but warmth,unconditional love and trust for one another.

"You weren't supposed to know like this,Francis..." Arnoldo mumbled rather resentfully against his loyal apprentice's broad shoulder,a few remaining tears running down his round,chubby cheeks,now leaning his hefty body all the way against the curly-haired,aspiring magician's soft frame,basically allowing his sweet,trusty pupil to embrace him entirely even if only sideways,both men naturally inhaling each other's intoxicatingly delightful,saccharine scent,which worked _wonders_ for their ever fluttering nerves.

"And _how_ exactly was I supposed to know,sir?" Francis questioned matter-of-factly almost out of reflex,his soft chin carefully placed over the older man's wet,light brown strands of hair,his hands lingering stiffly yet lovingly around the Grand Chef's large,flaccid arms as Arnoldo's breaths and quiet sobs evened out slowly.

The hard-working teen wanted to kiss his beloved Mentor's hair so badly, _actually_ he wanted to kiss and worship every single inch of his prideful Boss' body,if he was honest to himself (and he felt that way for a very long time too).

The stubborn,mustached brunet hummed sweetly from the back of his throat,an endearing sound that was like music to the teen assistant's ears,closing his dark eyes,showing off beautiful long lashes as he leaned his big,round frame even more against Francis' own slightly slimmer figure,the younger of the two didn't seem to care too much that Arnoldo was getting practically his whole waiter uniform wet in the process,if anything,he only responded by subconsciously reaching a hand up to pet and run his fingers delicately through his short-tempered Chef's moist locks,a gesture that felt natural from the get-go and showed to be really soothing for both the teen Alpha and his Omega boss.

The position was astonishingly awkward however with Arnoldo still in the tub naked,surrounded by water and his own heat slick while Francis was still on his kness outside,fully clothed and sporting a very impressive,raging erection,the older of the two pretty reluctantly letting go of their warm,calming embrace to lean his heavy,aching body against the tile wall behind him,dropping his head back against the cold,hard surface,a loud,guttural groan escaping his beautiful,juicy lips as he did so.

Arnoldo's extremely sore,bulging breasts spreading out fairly nicely,small droplets of milk starting to leak chastely from his awfully swollen,enlarged,brown nipples,Francis instinctively licked his lips and fixed his soaked vest,it was extremely difficult for the curly-haired,aspiring magician to look away but he needed to be strong for his Boss and partner in almost every way.

The prestigious Chef closed his eyes once again and inhaled deeply,when he looked at his gorgeous,talented mentee anew,his eyes were somewhat sad,remorseful and ashamed yet also holding a small glint of hope,confidence and pride to them despite his obvious pain and distress.

"...Probably after you turned 18 and I wouldn't be at any risk of going to jail for admitting to _fancing you_ ever since I first met you. _Believe me,_ Francis,when I say that....from literally _everyone_ I know,you're the only one I feel I can fully trust with a delicate subject such as this one but that choice was forcibly taken away from me as well,now,wasn't it?" Arnoldo rambled on rather nonchalantly and carelessly to an absolutely awestruck looking,beautiful waiter,the prideful Chef feeling like he's got nothing to lose anymore,not when everybody already knows he's but a mere,insignificant Omega whose has no power over anything or anyone anymore.

Francis' face displayed utter shock upon his Grand Chef's revelation.He knew for a fact that Arnoldo had some liking to him and saw some use and potential in him,the aspiring,raven-haired magician had completely convinced himself that was the main reason why the older man kept him around for this long despite insulting and mistreating the very talented raven-haired kid on a daily basis.

Arnoldo was _in love_ with him,had _feelings_ for him literally for as long as the young assistant himself hopelessly pined over his breathtakingly handsome Mentor and that was absolutely _insane_.

And absolutely _amazing_ at the same time.

Alongside the joy,honor and high sense of pride for finally getting to know his short-tempered,Italian Chef's true feelings and appreciation towards him also came a profound amount of guilt,remorse and accountability for his actions (or lack there of).

It was _indeed_ half his fault that Arnoldo didn't get to tell his hard-working,teen waiter his biggest and most important secret at his own time and pace (aka when the olive-eyed apprentice was old enough to do anything about it without neither of them automatically getting in trouble if caught).

But _now_ it was too late and these were highly desperate measures.

The charming,responsible apprentice spoke gently,smoothly yet purposeful and decisive,shifting his soft body a little bit closer,firm,stiff,tenacious hands grasping at his brunet Boss' tanned,thick,heated arm once again,sending fluttering sparks in both their stomachs.

Francis is willing to do _anything_ to make his beloved,prideful Grand Chef feel better (if only to clear his own heavy conscience in the process).

"I'm really sorry about that,sir and everything that happened today,although I feel greatly honored that you still trust me this deeply and think of me this highly-"

"Don't get used to it."

"-If I.....if there's _anything_ I can possibly do to make it up to you,Arnoldo,I will gladly do so." the stubborn,Grand Chef instantly huffed indignantly,vaguely gesturing at his large,voluptous,feverish,aching body as if to show his point,frowning irritably at the much younger of the two,Francis bit his lip,slightly scooting away,frantic nerves picking up anew,the mustached,experienced man picked up on the boy's scent and sighed wearily,shaking his head and rolling his dark eyes.

Arnoldo feels too old for First Times,he should _not_ be going through any of this ever again,he feels like an useless,clueless teenager,like _Francis_ ,this was all a terrible idea.

And yet....

"My whole body aches,Francis and to make matters worse I feel more aroused than ever in my entire life,honestly,I just want you to make it all stop already....Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAC  
> WAC  
> WAC  
> That's some Wet Ass Chef 
> 
> Also Arr noll doo,waiting for someone to be legal is still pretty problematic lol


End file.
